What about playing?
by unbuttered-buttercup
Summary: Kira hat einen Vorschlag, wie er und Kato sich die Langeweile vertreibne könnten, als er diesen mit wahrscheinlichen abwegigen Hintergedanken besuchte... KiraxKato Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Oké... bei diesem „Werk" hier, handelt es sich um eine Yaoi-FF... Es steckt keine grosse Geschichte dahinter, ich meine damit, es ist praktisch eine PWP.

Ich hoffe, dass euch sowohl das Pairing, mein Stil, die Geschichte und natürlich auch die Lemon munden werden . –

**°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°**

Zigaretten waren doch etwas wunderbares.

Genau wie jetzt.

Denn seit er aufgewacht war, war die Wirkung der Droge des letzten Abends schon längst wieder verflogen, und er spürte nur noch ein dumpfes, pochendes Dröhnen in seinem Kopf.

Aber seine Zigaretten hatte er noch. Wie immer, wenn er wieder völlig clean war, seine Zigaretten hatte er noch.

Auf dem Rücken liegend, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, tastete Kato auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett nach seinem Zigaretten-Päckchen. Bald fühlte er die, schon ein wenig zerdrückt und zerknitterte, noch halbvolle Verpackung unter seinen Fingerspitzen und griff danach. Ganz langsam und gemütlich, legte er seinen rechten Arm samt Zigaretten wieder neben seinen Körper.

Nach wenigen Sekunden jedoch kam wieder Leben in seine Hand und seinen Arm, denn er hob diese bis knapp über seiner Brust und liess mit einer geübten Bewegung seines Handgelenkes eine Zigarette von ihren angsestammten Platz auf seine Brust segeln. Die Schachtel legte er nun wieder auf den Stuhl zurück und nahm sich nun das Feuerzeug, welches neben der Schachtel gelegen hatte. Dieses noch immer in seiner Hand haltend steckte er sich darauf die Zigarette in den Mund. Ein schnappendes Geräusch duchbrach die Stille in dem Raum und endlich, endlich konnte er sich seinen ersten Zug genehmigen.

Wie er dieses Gefühl liebte, wenn er den Rauch ganz langsam inhallierte und er dieses feine Stechen in seiner Lunge spüren konnte. Langsam bliess er das Eingeatmete wieder in das Zimmer hinaus und öffnete dabei zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag seine Augen. Er beobachtete den Rauch, wie er sich seinen Weg zu Decke schlängelte, und dabei immer wieder ein anderes Muster in den Ram zeichnete.

War es nicht eigenartig und auf eine Art eindrucksvoll zuleich, dass keines dieser Gebilde jemals einem anderen in genauster Weise gleichen würde?

/Scheisse, jetz langt's mir aber. Ich hab keine Lust, jetzt auch noch einen auf pseudo-philo zu machen. Wieso hab ich das in letzter Zeit bloss immer, wenn ich mal für ne kurze Zeit so ziemlich nüchtern und Clean bin/

Gerade wollte er eine mentale Hasstirade auf die aufkommende Langeweile loslassen, als ihn ein gemächliches Klopfen an seiner Tür ihn aus seinen Gedanken reissen liess.

„Wer?", schnauzute er die Person, hinter der Tür zu seiner klenien Wohnung, an, obwohl er doch eigentlich froh war, um ein bisschen Ablenkung.

Eine dunkle Stimme antworte ihm, nachdem nach seiner harschen Frage ein kuzes, ironisches Lachen gefolgt hatte. „Ich natürlich, dein alter Kumpel. Denkst du, sonst irgendjemand wäre so bescheuert dich zu besuchen?"

„Die Tür ist offen, du Arschloch, also komm rein" Sie beide hatten eine raue Art, und Redensweise, mit einander um zu gehen, doch sie wussten beide, was man zu überhören hatte, und was ernst gemeint war. Also trat Kira ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein, und setzte sich auf den unteren Rand des Bettes.

„Hätt ich mir denken können, dass du um diese Zeit noch in deinem Bett herumgammelst. Heute nicht bekifft, besoffen oder zugedrönt? Dass ich das noch einmal erleben würde, bevor ich das zeitlich segne. Ich bin beeinddruckt"

Mühsam setzte Kato sich auf, und lehnt sich an die graue Wand hinter sich. „Jaja. Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Darauf grinste er und nahm noch einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette.

„Jetzt folgt auch noch Wunder Nr. 2. Du, Sowohl gutgelaunt, als auch ziemlich unbenebelten Geistes. Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin beeindruckt."

Kato wunderte sich.

Er war wirklich gutgelaunt, seit ewig langr Zeit wieder einmal, denn sein erster Gedanke war an diesem Morgen, wie sonst jeden anderen auch, nicht, dass sein Leben völlig sinnlos und zur Sau war. Er hatte, ganz einfach nur gerade an sein unglaubliches Verlangen nach einer Zigarette gedacht, und das war bei ihm beinahe schon so etwas, als würde er vor Glückseligkeit trällern und herumhüpfen. Und genau diesen Tatbestand hatte Kira noch vor ihm bemerkt.

„Ob du's nun glaubst oder nicht, Kira, ich bin wirklich ziemlich gut drauf." Kira wendete sich ihm nun völlig zu und stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett ab, leicht beugte er sich nach vorne, und ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

„Sicher? ...Yue...?"

Kato schrack überrumpelt zusammen, und sein ganzes Gesicht nahm sofort einen ganz anderen, verletzten Ausdruck an. Verbittert sah er nun von seiner Bettdecke weg, direkt in Kiras Gesicht. „Manchmal bist du so ein verdammtes Arschloch. Ein verfluchtes, zynisches Arschloch. Ich frag mich dann echt, warum ich eigentlich mit dir befreundet bin"

Kira verharrte immer noch in seiner Position. „Weil ich dir wenigstens zuhöre, und weil du ohne mich zum absoluten Absturz verkommen würdest."

Kato zog mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sich auf dem Stuhl ausdrückte und irgendwo auf den Boden schnippte. Schliesslich verschränkte er seine Arme, legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg und es schlich sich wieder ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Es ist interessant, wie du es mit jedem weiteren Satz zu Stande brings, meine Laune noch ein Stückchen mehr zu verschlechtern. Was teibt dich bloss dazu an?"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kira nun seine Jacke irgendwo in eine Ecke geschmissen und sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber von Kato gesetzt, da dieser seine Beine angewinkelt hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Langeweile vielleicht."

„Interressant, hab ich nähmlich auch. Aber durch dich wirds irgendwie auch nicht besser." Immer noch umspielte ein belustigtes Grinsen Katos Lippen.

„Ich hätte eine Idee, wie wie die Langeweile ein wenig vertreiben könnten", liess Kira gespielt ganz nebenbei verlauten.

Nun war Katos Neugierde wirklich geweckt. Was konnte sein Kumpel vorhaben, wenn er ihn nicht ganz einfach nerven wollte, bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr. „Ach ja? Was hast du denn in deinem verlausten Hirn ausgebrütet?"

Nun grinste Kira gefährlich und er beugte sich langsam nach vorne. Mit beiden Händen stütze er sich links und rechts von Kato ob, und war ihm mit seinem Gesicht so nahe, dass dieser beinahe schon seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte.

„Wir spielen"

**°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç° to be continued...**

War zwar nur der erste Teil (es wird dann noch der zweite und letzte folgen) und ich hoffe doch, dass sich wenigstens ein oder zwei Leser dazu werden aufraffen können, mir einen Kommi zu hinterlassen "


	2. Chapter 2

Diese Aussage brachte es sogar zu Stande, den hartgesottenen Kiffer ein wenig in Verwunderung zu versetzten. Unauffälig versuchte er sich noch ein Stückchen mehr an die Wand zu pressen, was Kira jedoch nur mit einem wohlwissenden Grinsen quittierte.

„Was laberst du? Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst" Obwohl Kato eigentlich schon ein ziemlich klares, eindeutiges Bild vor Augen schwebte, was sein Kumpel mit dem vorher aussgesprochenen Satz gemeint hatte, versuchte er trotzdem den Unwissenden zu mimen.

„Du weisst ganz genau, wovon ich spreche. Denn Ich glaub', aus dem Ching-Chang-Chong-Alter sind wir langsam raus" Kira gab auch während dieser Worte seine Stellung nicht auf, und ermöglichte Kato auf diese Weise keine einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Der andere war sozusagen festgenagelt.

„Halt deine Schnauze, du Arschloch. Nur weil du letzte Nacht keine Tussi hattest, musst du jetzt nicht zu mir kommen. Bist du jetzt auf einmal schwul oder was?" Nun hatte Kato seine Taktik geändert, so ziemlich nach der Devise, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung,

Kira jedoch liess sich davon kaum beeindrucken, und lachte nur kurz wohwissentlich, bevor er wieder zu sprechen ansetzte. „Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun. Das hat nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun. Es ist nur ein Experiment." Kato verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war blos in seinen besten Kumpel gefahren? Von Kiras Verhalten her, hätte man meinen können, er wäre auf einem Tripp, aber seine Gedanken schienen sehr klar zu sein, und vorallem waren Drogen und Kira etwas, das man nicht im gleichen Atemzug aussprach.

„Fick dich ins Knie, mit deinem Experiment. Entweder lässt du jetzt von mir ab, und hälst dein hässliches Schandmaul, oder du verschwindest, damit das klar ist. Die Scheisse muss ich mir jetzt echt nicht anhören." Nun versuchte Kato den wütenden zu spielen, doch eigentlich war er sehr verunsichert, denn Kira schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein. Und vorallem schien er nicht nachgeben zu wollen. Er gab es ungerne zu, doch Kira besass ganz einfach die grössere Körperkraft als er, das hiess Kira kriegete immer was er wollte, wenn er so sehr darauf versessen war.

Dieser fasst nun Kato an den Händen und drückte sie neben seinen Kopf an die Wand, was Kato nun wirklich beunruhigte. Kira kam mit seinem Kopf noch ein kleines Stückchen mehr in die Richtung des an die Wand Gedrängten und flüsterete ihm nur ein einziges Wort ins Ohr.

„Sicher?"

Nun packte Kato so ziemlich die Panik. Auch wenn er ein versiffter, ungehobelter, verblödeter Kiffer war, eines wusst er ganz genau; aus dieser Situation würde er nicht mehr so schnell entkommen können. Bestimmt nicht sogar. Da stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht, seine Ohr war richtig heiss geworden, als Kira diesem mit seinen Lippen so nahe gewesen war.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir, und hör auf mir ins Ohr zu flüstern. Das ist ja eklig"

Nun schien Kira langsam aber sicher seine Geduld zu verlieren, denn das würde nichts bringen, den blonden Junkie überreden zu wollen, da musste man Taten sprechen lassen, ganz egal worum es nun ging. Das war immer schon so gewesen. Nach immer befand sich sein Mund nahe Katos Ohr, wo er beschlossen hatte, dieses zumindest eine Weile dort rasten zu lassen

Wieder grinste Kira von einem Ohr zum anderen, da ihn seine eigenen darauf folgenden Worte zu belustigen schienen.

„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen"

Darauf begann er mit seiner Zunge flüchtig über Katos äussere Ohrmuschel zu gleiten, immer wieder, kurz wie das Schlagen eines Schmetterlings mit seinen Flügeln, jedoch intensiv für den Besitzer des Ohres. Zischend zog Kato bei dieser Aktion Luft in seine Lungen herab, wobei sein Herz zeitgleich zu pochen begann.

/Scheisse, dieses Arschloch. Der hat ganz genau gewusst, dass ich jetzt schon sicher drei Wochen keine Frau mehr hatte. Der nutzt das aus. Verdammt, ich bin so ziemlich am Arsch./

Kira wusste eigentlich nicht einmal so genau, warum er dies eigentlich tat, aber für ihn stellte es wirklich so etwas wie ein Experiment dar. Man(n) lebt ja schliesslich nur einmal, also warum auch nicht? Solange bei so etwas keine Gefühle im Spiel waren, wusste er nicht, wo das Problem dabei sein sollte. Und so fuhr er weiter in seinem Tun.

Er wagte kaum mehr, sich zu rühren, er erstarrte förmlich, Kato wusste nun zu hundert Prozent, er war Kira im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes völlig ausgeliefert. Aber was sollte er tun, er war einfach schwächer als der andere, das heisst, wenn er sich wehren würde, wäre er danach nur noch schwächer, und würde Kira so sowieso ein leichtes Spiel machen. Aber sich fügen? Nein, sogar er, ein verkommener, verlogener Absturz hate noch seinen Stolz und seine Würde.

Auf jeden Fall eine kurze Zeit lang noch.

Langsam schien er wahrscheinlich genug davon zu haben, Katos Ohr zu liebkosen, und so arbeitete sich Kira mit seinem Mund nun langsam zu Katos Kinn vor. Der versuchte wenigstens mit seinem Kopf auszuweichen, was jedoch keinen grossen Erfolg nach sich zog.

/Wäre er kein Kerl, und wäre er nicht mein Kumpel, dann... dann würd' ich beinahe sagen, dass sich der ganze Scheiss hier echt

gut anfühlt./

Jeder Quadratmilimeter seiner Haut, den Kira auch nur flüchtig streifte, schien zu glühen, in seinem ganzen Körper schien eine lodernde Flamme zu erwachen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, seinem Körper schien diese Sache auch noch zu gefallen, wobei gefallen noch ziemlich untertrieben ausgedrückt war.

Gerade saugte und knabberte der Grund für seine aufkommende Erregung an seinem Kinn und löste sich schliesslich von den langsam aber sicher erröteten Gesicht, jedoch nur um wenige Milimeter vor den Lippen des anderen zu stoppen und dem Opfer in die Augen sehen zu können.

In diesem Moment keimten ihn Kato noch einmal die letzten Funken Hoffnung auf eine Flucht auf.

/Würde es was bringen, wenn ich mich ganz einfach still hinlege und so tue, als würde mir das alles so ziemlich am Arsch vorbei geh'n? Dann würde er vielleicht den Spass daran verlieren, und von mir ablassen./

„Keine Chance. Du hast einfach keine Chance."

Als hätte er seine Gedanken lesen können, meldete sich Kira nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder zu Wort. In diesem Moment bemerkte Kato erst, dass sich Kiras Augen förmlich in die seinen hineinfrassen und mit zunehmender Besorgniss stellte er fest, dass sich den Ausdruck in den Augen des Schwarhaarigen deutlich verändert hatte. Gefährlich und verlangend schienen sie seinen eigenen Blick einzufangen und in sich aufzusaugen.

Jedoch blieb Kato nicht gross Zeit, das dunkle Glitzern der Augen, die seine Gedanken zu lesen können schienen, zu deuten, denn Kira schien beschlossen zu haben, nun den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Kato hatte noch nicht einmal verarbeiten können, welche Bewegung nun gerade vor seinen Augen abgelaufen war, als er die beitzergreifenden Lippen des anderen, auf seine eigenen förmlich gepresst, spürte. Innerhalb von nicht einmal einer Sekunde wurde ihm etwas schlagartig klar. Er war verloren, die beste Möglichkeit war, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Was hatte er schon gross zu verlieren?

Und sollte es sich auch als die schlimmste Erfahrung seines bisherigen Lebens herausstellen, dann würde er sich danach ganz einfach so sehr den Kopf zuknallen, dass er gleich den ganzen Tag im Nachhinein nur noch als dunklen Fleck in dieser Woche betrachten würde.

Kaum öffnete Kato erwartungsvoll seine Lippen, drang Kira aufdringlich hart in seinen Mund ein. Dessen Zunge schien ein eigenes Wesen zu sein, welches jeden noch so kleinen Winkel seines Mundes erkundete und schliesslich mit der anderen Zunge beinahe schmerzhaft zusammenstiess und zugleich einen Tanz, als auch einen Kampf zu vollführen schien. Kato fühlt sich, als würde er bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geküsst werden, wobei man sich überlegen sollte, ob man für diese Aktion überhapt noch das unschuldige Wort küssen gebrauchen durfte, als sich Kira schliesslich seiner erbarmte und sich von den wundgeküssten Lippen löste.

Auch liess er endlich Katos Hände los, so dass dieser jedoch nun völlig schlapp zur Seite fiel und sich der Bequemheit halber gleich ganz mit dem Rücken auf das Bett legte. Keuchend versuchte er an Sauerstoff zu kommen, so dass sich sein Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. Seine Lippen machten einen roten und ein wenig geschwollenen Eindruck, von seinem rechten Munwinkel, bis zum Ende seines Kinns war ein dünner, glitzernder Speichelfaden zu erkennen.

Er hatte sich gedacht, dass es anders sein würde, aber er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass richtige Welten dazwischen liegen konnten, ob er nun eine Frau küsste, oder von einem Mann geküsst wurde.

Es war unglaublich gewesen.

Nun spürte er immer mehr wie die Kraft aus seinen Armen und Beinen schwand, und wie sich diese Energie in seiner Lendengegend wieder fand. Das war erst der Anfang gewesen, und er wollte mehr.

/Ich glaub's nicht. Ich bin verdammt noch mal drauf und dran, mich von meinem Kumpel vögeln zu lassen. Was, wenn das etwas verändern würde? Ist es das wirklich wert/

Kira hatte sich währenddessen von ihm unbemerkt, da seine Augen geschlossen und er kurz seinen Gedanken folgend, über ihn gebeugt, und sich zwischen seine sowieso schon leicht gespreizten Beine gelegt und begann nun ungestüm den Hals des unter ihm Liegenden zu kosten, beissen, küssen, schmecken.

/alles, klar. Das IST es wert./

Kurz streiften Kiras Hände seinem Oberkörper entlang., bevor sie sich unter das weisse, zerknitterte T-Shirt stahlen. Kalte Finger erkundeten nun seinen dünnen Oberkörper, wanderten mal hier und mal dort hin. Schliesslich schien Kira das dünne Stück Stoff in seinem Tun zu behindern, und so wurde dieses kurzerhand ausgezogen.

Kato der sich, dank diesen völlig neuen, unerforschten Empfindungen, schon halbwegs in einem Delirium befand, bemerkte es gar nicht, wie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen wurde, und fand sich ganz einfach plötzlich mit nacktem Oberkörper auf seinem Bett liegend wieder. Eigentlich fühlte er sich sowieso praktisch nackt, denn er trug nur noch seine Boxershorts, viel mehr brauchte er ja schliesslich nicht um zu schlafen, und angezogen hatte er sich an diesem Morgen noch überhaupt nicht. Was jedoch noch viel mehr das Gefühls des Unbekleidetseins verstärkte, waren Kiras durchdringliche Blicke, die jeden einzlnen Zentimeter seines Körpers zu betrachten schienen.

„Wenn du schon so gross Freude daran hast, mich auszuziehen, kannst du deine

Kleider ja gleich mit verschwinden lassen, Arschloch."

Dies war wahrscheinlich der letzte anständige Satz gewesen, den Kato in der nächsten halben Stunde würde verlauten lassen. Die Aussage an sich nahm Kira zuerst bloss mit einem Heben seiner rechten Augenbraue zur Kenntnis, zog darauf aber sogleich das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf, und liess auch ziemlich zackig seine Hosen folgen. Seine Shorts jedoch liess er vorläufig noch, wo sie waren.

Darauf stürzte er sich wieder im wahrsten Sinne der Wortes auf Kato um sich nun richtig um dessen nackten Oberkörper zu kümmern. Er begann bei dem Schlüsselbein und zog mit Hilfe von Lippen und Zung eine Spur bis kurz vor dem Bund der Boxershorts Katos. Der konnte förmlich spüren, wie Kira auf ihm spielte, wie auf einem Instrument, wie er sich leicht windete, und schon kaum hörbar zu stöhnen begonnen hatte, was jedoch erst wie ein lauteres Keuchen klang.

Seine Erregung hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nun auch die Ehre gegeben, sich bemerkbar zu machen, so dass seine Boxershorts nun eine deutlich sichtbar gewordene Beule überdeckten. Genau in dem Moment als er dies festellte, strich Kira wie aus Versehen mit seiner Hand darüber, wodurch sich Kato nicht mehr wirklich zurückhalten konnte und ihm ein stossartiges Seufzen entwich.

Nun schien sich Kira genug mit dem Vorspiel befasst zu haben, dafür war er ja schliesslich nicht gekommen, und so riss er Kato ohne Vorwarnung die Shorts herunter und streifte sie ihm sogleich von den Füssen.

Für ihn war es nicht gerade sehr gewöhnlich, so völlig ausgeliefert, nackt und dazu auch noch mit deutlich sichtbarer Erregung von einem Mann betrachtet zu werden, im Besonderen nicht, wenn es sich dabei um Kira handelte. Also lernte Kato, dass sogar ihm, dem super-Junkie schlecht hin, etwas, oder auf jeden Fall in dieser Richtung, peinlich sein konnte. Zu seinem eigenen Glück befasste sich Kira nicht sehr lange mit der Mustrung seines nackten Körpers, sondern zog sich selbst ebenfalls die Shorts aus und kniete sich wieder zwischen seine Beine.

Wie ein wildes Raubtier beugte er sich wieder über Kato, das Vorspiel nun doch noch ein kleines Bisschen weiterführend. Er begann sich nun den bis jetzt leer ausgegangenen Brustwarze zu witmen, wobei er mit den Zähnen sanft daran zog, seine Zunge darüber und darum herum gleiten liess. Während er dadurch Kato wieder ein wenig ablenkte, schob er diesem zwei seiner Finger in den Mund, um sie zu befeuchten. Kato schien nicht zu begreifen, warum er auf einmal diese beiden Finger in seinem Mund hatte, begann jedoch freudig daran zu saugen.

Bald jedoch wurden sie ihm wieder entzogen und für kurz Zeit konnte er sich wieder den Bemühungen Kiras an seinen Brustwarzen hingeben. Jedoch spürte er auf einmal etwas drängendes, feuchtes vor seinem Eingang, und es wurde ihm schlagartig klar, warum er kurze Zeit zuvor zwei Finger im Mund gehabt hatte. Mühselig versuchte er durch, mehr oder weniger zusammenhängende Worte, Kira etwas zu sagen.

„Warte. Scheiss da drauf. Ich ... stopp... hinter mich bringen. Gleich"

Kira verstand jedoch sofort und verfing Kato noch einmal in einen letzten Kuss vor der grossen Tat. Gleichzietig schob er seine beiden Hände unter Katos Rücken, ein wenig oberhalb des Hintern. Nun löste er sich wieder von Kato welcher ihn nur noch mit verschleierten, glasigen Augen anblickte. Er hob dessen Hüfte hoch, um so den folgenden Akt ein wenig zu erleichtern, darauf positionierte er sich vor dem Eingang Katos.

„Das könnte jetzt ein wenig schmerzhaft werden, also entspann dich."

Er gab Kato keine Zeit mehr gross über das Gesprochene nach zu denken, wobei er es sowieso nur hatte verlauten lassen, um den anderen noch einmal ein wenig ablenken zu können, und drang mit einem einzigen Stoss in den anderen ein, verweilte jedoch in dem anderen, so dass sie beide sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnten.

Kato hatte gerade denn Sinn von Kiras Worten verstanden, als auf einmal ein stechender Schmerz seinen Unterleib erfüllte, und er erschrocken aufschrie. Auch spürte er einen Fremkörper in sich selbst, woran er sich erst einmal gewöhnen musste. Gerade war der Schmerz wieder abgeklungen, als sich Kira beinahe vollständig wieder aus ihm zurückzog und ein weiteres Mal, noch ein wenig tiefer, in ihn eindrang.

Dabei kehrte der Schmerz zwar wieder zurück, doch spürte er auch noch etwas anderes, doch es war noch nicht spektakulär genug, um es definieren zu können.

Nun wurden aus Kiras immer wieder unterbrochenen Stössen eine einzige fliessende, jedoch immer noch langsame Bewegung, jedes Mal stiess er ein wenig tiefer in Kato. Bei jedem Stoss fühlte Kato den Schmerz weniger, das andere Gefühl jedoch wuchs immer mehr und mehr. Es musste ein ganz bestimmter Punkt in ihm sein, dies hatte er nun fetstellen können.

Kira konzentrierte sich nur auf ein einziges; Bloss nicht zu schnell, bloss nicht zu schnell. Auch wenn er glaubte, bei dieser ihn überall umfassenden Enge den Verstand als auch die Kontrolle zu verlieren, steigerte er das Tempo nur ganz langsam. Aber stetig.

Kato wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl. Viel mehr. Es war wie wenn er eine neue Droge ausprobierte, mit jedem Mal wollte er mehr und noch mehr.

„Mehr... Tiefer"

Sein Stöhnen hatte schon während des zweiten Stosses begonnen, und so brachte er es mit knapper Not zu Stande diese beiden Wörter dazwischen hervorzupressen.

Diese Worte vernahm Kira nur all zu gerne, und so steigerte er sein Tempo schneller als zuvor. Auch veränderte er den Winkel ein klein wenig um Kato in noch ungeahntere Höhen zu stossen.

Diesen sah während jedes weiteren Stossen praktisch nur noch Sterne, doch er hatte noch nicht genug. Er wollte immer noch mehr. Viel mehr.

„Härter"

Auf diese Aufforderung hin, stiess Kira noch tiefer und heftiger in ihn, bis zum Schaft. Nach jedem Stoss zog er sich nun beinahe vollständig wieder aus Kato zurück um mit erneuter Wucht in ihn einzudringen. Nebst dem verdächtigen Quietschen des Bettes, und des immer lauter werdenden Stöhnens der Beiden, ertönte nun zusätzlich auch noch ein leises Klatschen, wenn ihre Körper im völligen Gleichklang aufeinanderstiessen.

Kato spürte wie etwas in ihm zu entstehen begann, wie etwas grosses, glühendes heran zu wachsen begann.

„Ich... ich komme"

Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoss ergoss sich Kira in Kato, welcher durch das heisse Gefühl des Spermas in seinem Innern selbst über die Klippe gestossen wurde, und ihn eine überwältigende Welle überrollte, bis ihm beinahe schwarz wurde vor Augen. Sein Inneres schien in diesem Moment zu explodieren und zu flüssiger Lava zu werden.

Irgendwo am Rande nahm er noch wahr, wie Kira aus ihm herausglitt und förmlich auf ihn fiel, sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit herunterrollte und neben ihm lag. Beide lagen sie, immer noch keuchend, auf dem Rücken, und hielten die Augen geschlossen.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten vergingen so, ohne das einer von beiden ein Wort sprach. Schliesslich machte Kato diese auf eine gewisse Weise bedrückende Stille nervös und er erhob sich kurz, um besser an seine Zigaretten heran zu kommen. Mit leicht ziternden, was Kira zu seinem Glück nicht bemerkte, da er seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt, Fingern klaubte er sich eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen hervor. Kaum hatte er sich das Ding auch noch zwischen die Lippen gesteckt und angezündet, lehnte er sich, nun viel entspannter, an die Wand hinter sich. Da er sich ein wenig... entblösst vorkam, zog er einen Teil der Decke schön über seine Beine, bis zu seinem Bauchnabel.

/Ok, ich geb's zu. Das war gut, das war sogar echt gut. Und ich empfinde nach wie vor nichts für ihn, was man als Liebe benennen könnte.

Aber...

was wenn es etwas zwischen uns verändert hat?

Hat es das/

„Kato..."

Kira hatte seine Augen nun endlich geöffnet und blickte nach oben zu Kato.

/Oh-oh. Was war das für ein scheiss Unterton in seiner Stimme? Oh-oh... sag bitte nicht, dass.../

Kira setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf, nahm sich eine Zigarette, jedoch ohne weiter zu sprechen, was Kato immer mehr in Unruhe versetzte.

„Kato..."

Unsicher blickte der Angesprochene nun in seine Richtung.

/uuuuh. Bitte nicht. Scheisse noch mal. Sag jetzt bloss nicht, dass du.../

Plötzlich war auf Kiras Gesicht ein riesiges Grinses zu erkennen, was Kato nun umso mehr verwirrte.

„Kato...

Du klingst echt scheisse wenn du stöhnst"

Darauf begann er mit einem Mal schallend zu lachen.

Verdutzt, aber zu gleichen Massen unglaublich erleichtert, sah Kato ihn an, fing sich jedoch bald schon wieder.

„Danke, du ebenfalls. Arschloch."

Und auch er verfiel mit einem Mal ein ein lautes Lachen. Das war das erleichterndste Lachen, das sie beide jemals in ihrem Leben gehörten hatten, besonders was Kato betraff. Es war als würde er plötzlich um zehn Tonnen leichter sein.

Es war alles also noch genau so wie vorher.

Kira hatte sich nun langsam wieder beruhigt, und wischte sich die letzten Tränen des Lachens aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Übrigens. Wenn uns das nächste Mal wieder langweilig ist...,

dann spielen wir wieder ne' Runde"

tHe EnD

Na... wie war's? Also, ich muss euch jetzt ganz ehrlich etwas beichten...: Das war meine erste Lemon, deswegen, verzeiht es mir bitte, wenn sie ziemlich jämmerlich zu lesen gewesen ist.

Irgendwie mag ich das Ende... Obwohl es wahrscheinlich total COO is, aber naja, mit der Meinung bin ich wahrscheinlich auch alleine (dass ich das Ende mag, mein ich -.-)

also ich hoff, es hat euch trotz allem genau so viel Spass gemacht wie mir, als ich diesen Schund fabriziert habe und verabschiede mich hiermit...

Adios

PS: Kommentare werden natürlich seeeeeeehr willkommen geheissen Zwinker


End file.
